May's Point of View
by Everyone's-RubyStaryu-x
Summary: May's diary entry on The Mastermind of Mirage POKe'MON- Max is scarred for life, Misty returns! And the reason behind Drew's roses. poke' contest one shot please review!


**_ May's Perspective._**

_ OMG! Thanks so much to_ EternityRoze 262 , Puppypaws4 and Jane Hawthorn for reviews! If you want me to write another one of May's diarys, then here ya go!

Enjoy it peeps!

...

May's Diary

(P.s May is a big fat Spoink!)

(PP.S- Max, give it up your insults are crap. Like you.)

(PPP.S - whatver I'm telling MOM...)

Dear Diary,

I'm back again!

A few days back I entered that concert I told you about the other day in Slateport City.

Drew was there. And, it was so annoying! Cos I asked him about his roses, but, hey! Guess what? All he did was shuffle his feet, and, let's see, he BLUSHED! It's like some sort of breakthrough if you ask me. And, because he was sooo distracted, by me,of course! He lost the contest! Ha! Infact, I beat him! Boo Ya!

Haha, and he even congratrulated me, and yeah, then came what I was waiting for. As he threw a thornless rose into my hands, I yelled to him as Drew walked off. I said, "Tell me Drew, I know these roses aren't for Beautifly!"

He stares back at me, his eyes are as wide as a Jigglypuff.

He then blushes and runs off.

I feel kind of sorry for him now, maybe I upset him?

Anyways, I FINALLY got to meet Misty today! Well, we all got invited to some party with some psychotic dude called . Of course, a bad guy called, The Mirage Master had to kidnap Professor Oak. Big Whoo Hoo. Then loads of Mirage POKe'MON, they're PKMN with basically unlimited HP. Began attacking us.

So, while Brock, eherm, went for help, more like to see Officer Jenny... Misty and Ash went to look for Professor Oak, much to Max's disgust, without him.

But to stop my little Maxy going after Ash and Misty, (the two lovebirds), I gave him a quick talk. Of course, Ash and Misty gave me looks as I whispered into Max's ears about my little 'magnificent matchmaking plan'.

I sniggered as he yelled a loud, "WHAT?"

his eyes bulged from his head at the two confused people behind us.

But then they ran off, and left me, with my irritating little brother.

As we waited for Ash and Misty to return, Max popped out of the hedge which we were hiding in and yanked me up by my ear with him.

As I was going to smack him on the head, I spotted who he was pointing his grubby little fingers at.

Drew?

I ran over to him, obviously ignoring Max as he pouted.

Drew flicked his fringe cooly. (asshole...)

and stared me in the eye's, his cockiness there. Back to normal I noticed.

Anyways, he handed me a rose and told me to close my eyes.

I did as I was told and almost died as I felt Drew's lips against MY cheek!

When I opened my eyes he was gone, but a single rose was fixed ontop of bandanna.

I knew he couldn't resist moi! Haha XP

Anyway, when I got back Ash and Misty STILL weren't there! So, fed up of waiting, I told Max to stay put. He did his pouting, and then I called out Squirtle, and we swam inside. dammnit it was cold!

Anyways, then I wandered down around, making sure there were no mirage PKMN around.

I suddenly stifled a scream as a loud bang exploded from above. I heard Ash scream "Misty!" and then I raced off to find them.

I couldn't find Ash but I heard Misty scream and grabbed her hand just before she could fall to her death. I'm a hero! Whoo!

Then we ran off to find Ash. Guess what? Dr Yung was the Mirage Master!

After Prof Oak and Ash fought with Pikachu and Dragonite, Misty using Gyrados.

Then the mirage man had to make a Mewtwo! Not his cleverest idea...

Then Mew mirage version, so cute, saved Pikachu's ass and got rid of Mewtwo! But then it died...:( RIP!

As we headed to the POKe'MON Center, me and Misty hogged the TV and watched Bridget Jones. I told her about Drew and me an her chatted for a while.

Then I asked about her and Ash and she blushed, and I giggled a bit.

Max really looks up to Misty, as I look up from this, I can see him petting Staryu and Corsola. Misty has Azurill in her lap.

Oh, here comes Ash. He's grumbling about the film. But he's flopped beside Misty, and she's teasing him. Haha, I am seeing my first Ash and Misty fight. Probably not my last one either.

Right, well I have spent too long writing in this, so, adios! The films almost over...

So, I'm off to fantasise about Drew and I's future. I think, Rose would be a good name for our first child. Haha XP,

Writing out,

May Maple-Soontobe-Hayden!

xxxxxxxxx x


End file.
